1. Field
The disclosure relates to a backlight unit and a display apparatus including the backlight unit. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a backlight unit having a slim size and a display apparatus including the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a flat panel display apparatus includes a display panel to display an image, a backlight unit to provide light to the display panel, and a bottom chassis to accommodate the backlight unit.
The backlight unit is classified into an edge-illumination type backlight unit and a direct-illumination type backlight unit according to a position of a light source that emits the light. The edge-illumination type backlight unit has a relatively thin thickness compared to the direct-illumination type backlight unit, and thus the edge-illumination type backlight unit is widely used in a portable display device.
The direct-illumination type backlight unit includes light sources disposed under the display panel. When the display apparatus employs the direct-illumination type backlight unit, it may be difficult to reduce the thickness of the display apparatus and to improve brightness uniformity.